Exonerated
by Helen Palsgraf
Summary: Following Spinelli's release from federal custody, he returns to his Maximista.


_How exactly did we go from Maxie confessing her love for Spinelli, repeatedly kissing him, they're talking about having a future together, but then suddenly Spinelli's still just her "friend" and she's making out with Johnny? Here's what we should have gotten after the charges against Spinelli were dropped, instead of absolutely nothing Spixie and then suddenly Maxie's making out with Johnny again. Or at least a PG version. (Although the R-rated version is much hotter.) _

Maxie sat on her bed in the apartment, clutching the journal Spinelli had given her for her last birthday. She flipped wearily through its pages, trying to hold onto some glimmer of hope that everything would be okay. She had left numerous messages for Jason and Diane and no one had called her back. She didn't even know where Lulu was, after she'd stormed out, angry with Johnny yet again. Johnny had long-since locked himself in their bedroom, probably beating himself up over how undeserving he was of Lulu. And here she sat by herself, terrified of Spinelli's fate, and filled with dread at what will become of her without him. She had never felt more alone in her entire life.

She berated herself for her selfishness. She had forced Spinelli to return to Port Charles by tapping into his jealousy of Johnny. She couldn't lose him; she needed him too much. And somewhere along the way, she'd fallen in love with him. But what did it matter that he stayed if now he would spend the rest of his life in prison? He had stayed for her, and it was her fault that he was now in federal custody.

She recalled her tearful admission in California that she loved him. The feel of his lips against hers, their need growing as he pulled her body closer to his. Then he'd pushed her away, intending to leave her. That's when she'd blurted out that she'd sleep with Johnny if he left, that she needed him to prevent her more destructive side from coming out. But more than anything, she just needed to be with him. His jealousy, and his need to protect her, overcame his concern over prosecution. He wanted to be her hero, and she understood that. But what he didn't understand is that he is more a hero for saving her from herself, a task no other man has been able to accomplish.

She heard the front door of the apartment open and close. Lulu must have finally come home. She sighed, knowing it would be a long night of either loud arguing between Lulu and Johnny, or even worse, loud make-up sex. Either way, her night just got even worse. She closed the journal and placed it on her nightstand. She was just about to turn off her lamp, then crawl under the covers and hide from the world, when her bedroom door opened.

"Spinelli!" she gasped, as he walked through the door, closing it behind him. She leapt out of the bed and flew into his arms, nearly knocking him backwards into her bedroom door.

"All charges against the Jackal have been dropped. He is no longer wanted by the Federal Ones and is free to be with his fair Maximista," he explained, still holding her. He felt her tremble in his arms, and he held her tighter in response.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you," she whispered.

"There is nothing to be afraid of now. The Jackal's loyal friends have saved him from a lifetime of incarceration and the immense pain of being separated from his Maximista," he smiled down at her.

"I couldn't go on without you, Spinelli," Maxie said quietly. "I wouldn't want to."

He lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. He parted her lips with his tongue, seeking entrance. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him as their kisses became more frantic. He had nearly lost her tonight. More than a fear of prison, he had feared the emptiness of being without her. He needed her as much as she needed him. He knew she didn't understand that; she didn't believe herself worthy of his love, or anyone else's. But she had saved him. She made him whole, and gave his life purpose. And he'd never felt more alive than this very moment.

She broke away and looked up at him with lustful eyes. "I need you more than anything."

He kissed her again, leaning her back against the bedroom wall. Just kissing her had made him hard, and he wanted her to feel how much he needed her too. She gasped as he stepped between her legs and pressed his erection against her pelvis, her breathing becoming even heavier. He was feeling bold, and the idea of her screaming his name in ecstasy, loud enough for the Blonde One and her Mob Prince to hear, was very appealing. He ran his hands up her thighs, hiking up her skirt, and slipped his fingers under the sides of her panties. She moaned into his mouth as he caressed her skin and opened her eyes with wide surprise as he pulled her panties down and let them fall to her ankles.

He unfastened his jeans and let them slide down, pushing down his boxers. He needed her, and he didn't have the patience to remove any other articles of clothing. He grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her onto him, pressing her against the wall for balance. She cried out in surprise and pleasure. He broke their kiss and buried his head into her shoulder, kissing and licking any exposed flesh he could reach.

Maxie never imagined Spinelli could be so adventurous when it came to sex, but she was looking forward to exploring this side of him. She moaned loudly, hitting the wall with each thrust. He could feel her beginning to lose control, and she screamed his name as she climaxed, which was enough to take him over the edge and join her. Their shuddering finally subsided and he slowly lowered her back to the ground, kissing her passionately. As he finally broke the kiss, she led him to her bed, discarding the rest of their clothes as they slid under the covers.

"I love you, Maxie Jones. The very idea of being without you is unbearable," he said, kissing her again.

It had been over entirely too quickly, he decided. He wanted to make love to her until they both passed out from exhaustion. Sitting up in the bed, he pulled her into his lap, relishing the feel of her soft skin. He kissed a trail down her chest, licking and nibbling on her breasts. Her moaning was getting louder again, when suddenly the bedroom door flew open as Lulu was shouting at Maxie.

"You slut! How could you do this, and in my own apartment? I can't believe you're having sex with… Spinelli?" She stopped, covering her mouth with her hand and turning away.

Johnny appeared in the doorway behind her, popping an iPod ear bud from his ear. "Yeah, they've been going at it for like ten minutes now."

"Surely the Mob Prince is mistaken. It's been at least fifteen," Spinelli protested.

"Ugh, Lulu, I'm not sleeping with your boyfriend, I'm _trying_ to sleep with _mine_. Now get out!" Maxie yelled, hurling a pillow at her.

As Lulu closed the door, mortified at what she'd walked in on, Maxie sighed with relief. "You know, she thinks so little of me. She really thought I was in here having sex with Johnny. Like I'm going to hook up with her boyfriend just to spite her. Whatever. I mean, yeah, I _have_ done that before, but I hated her then and it was just about revenge. Now I don't have any motive, except wrecking my life, and I don't want to wreck my life. I love my life. _You're _my life, Spinelli. And I love you, I never want to lose you."

Not waiting for a reply, she kissed him softly. She broke away, then asked with a seductive smile, "Where were we?"


End file.
